The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating persistant ear infections.
Recent advancements in the treatment of many physical dysfunctions and illnesses have employed laser technology, i.e. the use of high intensity light to incise, cauterize or otherwise treat internal tissues and organs. The use of laser technology has become quite common for the treatment of eye, knee and bladder conditions and recently there has been a suggestion to use this technology in the treatment of recurring ear effusions and infections, where large bodies of fluid collect in the middle ear forming a host for the growth of bacteria and an impediment to hearing. An article, appearing in "LASERS: Lightwave of the Future", edited by Allan Mauer, Arco Publishing Inc., 1982 page 11, reported an experiment by Dr. Richard Goode, Associate Professor of Surgery at Stamford University, in which a laser beam was employed to pierce a patient's eardrum permitting the draining of the fluid from the middle ear. This technology was reported as being inherently less painful, quicker and more easily healable than the prior techniques which were based upon knife or needle surgery.
The techniques reported by Dr. Goode have not, however, been widely adopted since several still unsolved problems exist. An initial problem lies in the absence of suitable equipment and the means necessary for aiming and delivering the laser beam to the exact spot on the eardrum to provide the most effective drainage hole, while a second, equally significant problem lies in the maintenance of the hole formed, by the laser beam, open for a sufficiently long time to permit complete drainage of the underlying fluid collection. The use of conventional drainage tubes requires general anesthesia and manual insertion in the case of children, and such is usually preferred in a hospital operating room.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for the solution of each of the above problems.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for laser surgery for treating ear infections which allows for quick and precise opening of the eardrum and complete drainage of the middle ear, and the attendant elimination of associated infection.
It is another specific object to provide a method and apparatus by which not only is the laser beam accurately aimed and delivered to the eardrum but in addition to which a novel drainage missile is propelled into the hole thus formed in the eardrum so that the hole can be maintained open over an extended period of time allowing full drainage to take place. The drainage missle can thus remain embeded for as long as the physician deems necessary without any subsequent surgical procedure to maintain the hole open.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.